Golden Age of Heroes One-Shots
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: This is a side-series of the JLA: Golden Age of Heroes series. In this, we see the different solo-adventures of different DC characters in this version of the DC Universe. in it are different adventures to enjoy and many heroes to chose from. I own none of the characters, all characters belong to their own creators. Please R


Here's the first of the DC One shots that will be between each arc from now on. So please enjoy this.

Batwoman and Firebird in: The Widow's Web

(Gotham City, New Jersey. Old Gotham. February 15th, 12:04)

At a mansion in the middle of Gotham, a young, brown haired man walked over it. On the door was a large hourglass-like shape on the front, as he rang the doorbell and walked in. "Hello? Mrs. Blackwood? You in here?" Suddenly the door closed behind him, causing him to yell out as screams filled the area.

A dark chuckle escaped the building as people hid inside of their homes, keeping too themselves.

(Gotham City Police Station's Rooftop, February 15th, 19:32)

James Gordan stood by the Bat signal at this time as he looked at his watch. "So, when is Batman showing up?"

"I think he's out of town with Robin right now…but I think the two of us can work." Said a female voice behind Gordan, as he turned and saw a red haired young woman with a mask that looked very similar too Batman's own cowl with her long red hair going down to her back, red lipstick on her lips, a black and red feminine version of Batman's uniform with a red Bat insignia on her chest, red gloves and boots with spikes on them and a silver cape that is styled similarly too Batman's.

Next to her was a young woman, around Tim's age, with blonde hair, dark green eyes under a bird styled mask with yellow lenses covering her eyes, a red and yellow jumpsuit with a stylized red falcon on the front with a long cape that is styled like wings.

"Batwoman, Firebird…" said Gordan with a nod as the red haired woman nods with a smirk. "Well, pickers can't be choosers." He then got out a file from his jacket and handed it too her, as she looked it over. "There's a man missing. His name is Miller Franklins, a businessman who's known for his auto company"

"Oh yeah, Miller's Automobiles. I think I have a cousin who has it." Said Firebird with a nod, looking over the case file. "So let me guess, the guy went missing?"

"Yeah, his wife called us about 2 hours ago. She said he went missing around 5 o'clock, but we got a witness near Robinson Park." Gordan said as he turned around for a bit, before he continues with "Now, I need you two too fill me in when you find the-" He frowned as he turned as he saw they were gone.

"…How come every vigilante I know does this?" asked Gordan flatly.

(Crime Alley. February 15th, 19:45)

A girl with strawberry blonde hair, a yellow tank top and a pair of jeans was waiting by the bus stop, sighing a bit as she looked up and sighed. "Hi Batwoman, I take it you're here to talk?"

"Yes…" said Batwoman as she and Firebird came down from the light pole the had landed on. "We are looking for Miller Franklins, and Gordan said you were the last person to see him."

"Yeah. He went to Blackwood manor, a creepy old house owned by that weird spider woman." Said Holly.

"…Spider Woman?" asked Firebird, confused.

"Mariah Blackwood, the widow of that old guy, Max Blackwood. No one knows how she gets her riches these days, but rumor has it that she isn't exactly getting it the good way."

"So, murder and theft, hmm?" asked Batwoman with a frown. "Where's the house?"

"It's in old Gotham. I only knew where he was going since I overheard him talking about visiting her." Holly explained as Batwoman nods.

"Thanks kid. Say hi to Selena for me." Said Batwoman as she and Firebird headed out.

"OK. Say hi to he mystery girlfriend for me." Said Holly with a chuckle as she headed off, humming a small tune as she headed towards an apartment complex.

(Old Gotham, Blackwood Manor. February 15th 20:15)

Batwoman and Firebird looked up at the building, frowning a bit at the building in front of them. The building, from afar, looked like a simple manor with 4 floors, a lot of windows looking down at the people that went by it, and a large wickor door.

But the strange thing was the spider-like symbols on the doors, and a door with a large spider on it. "OK, I know that Wayne likes Bats, but he won't go as far as putting Bats all over his house. So why does this girl do it?" Batwoman said in a flat tone, crossing her arms.

"No idea…" said Firebird with a shrug, as the two went over the gate, sneaking around as they looked around, being careful for anything that could come out. "Hmm…it's quiet…too quiet…"

"That is usually a red flag by itself." Batwoman said as she saw a window and looked inside, seeing the man they were looking for in a seat infront of a fireplace. "I found our target. Come on." She said as she pressed a device on the glass and turned it, cutting through the glass.

"OK, so far so good…" said Firebird as Batwoman reached in and unlocked the window before opening it, the two girls slinking in with a calm motion, as Firebird walked over and gasped.

"What's wrong, Betty?" Asked Batwoman, not liking this.

"Uh…" Firebird began as she saw the man was dead, a gunshot wound in his head as he sat straight up. "Looks like he was set up like this after being killed…"

"But who did this?" asked Batwoman, confused as she noticed bars coming over all of the windows. "The hell?"

"Greetings, ladies…" a voice said over the intercom, making the two look around. "Welcome to my home."

"Who's there?" asked Firebird, glaring around.

"Why should you ask…it's Mariah Blackwood, isn't it?" asked Batwoman, looking up at this.

"Correct…but these days, I prefer being called…the Black Widow." Said the woman with a chuckle as a clanking is heard. "And I don't think you're in any position too be giving me orders…Tarantula, crush them."

"…Tarantula? Who's that?" Asked Firebird as the two turned and saw a large, humanoid spider-like machine with four green eyes on the helmet and a dark gray armor with black lining, glaring down at them.

"…A robot, of course." Said Batwoman flatly. "I miss the days when the mooks were real people, not this cybernetic crap." The robotic man then grew out two robotic spider legs that went down towards them.

"Complain later, fight now!" said Firebird as she rolled out of the way as the two got out Batarangs each and threw them at the large machine, making him grunt a bit as he glared.

"Hold still and prepare to be assimilated." The robot man said in a computerized voice as the two spider legs stabbed down, but the two jumped back from them.

"Take this." Said Firebird as she rolled over, grabbed out a small device from her belt and sprayed some srot of foam on his chest before jumping back when he tried to grab her.

"What is that?" He asked, as one of his legs pinned her cape down as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"This." Firebird then grabbed the device and pressed a button, causing a small explosion to happen, making it back off as Firebird was knocked back from the after shock, landing on the chair as the now dead body's fell down, it's head falling off…revealing wires and other metal pieces.

"Wait, that body was fake? Then who's this guy?" Asked Batwoman, as she threw some bolas, making its legs tie up as he fell forward, his arms also tied, groaning a bit as Batwoman coming over and kicking him over, making him look up at her as she removed his helmet…

Revealing that it was Miller himself inside of the suit. "What the?" asked Batwoman, confused as she heard the sound of clanging metal go down on the windows. "This isn't gonna end well."

"You are correct about that…" said a voice as they saw one of the portraits move up, revealing a blank screen as a projector came out of another and shined out an image as a female figure began to appear on the blank screen. Appearing was a 30-year-old woman with short pitch-gray hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a pitch-black mourner dress with a pair of gloves and a belt with a red hourglass symbol on both, and a long hat with a pitch-black veil that obscured her face.

"Mariah Blackwood, I presume?" Batwoman asked, frowning deeply at this.

"Yes…the widow of Maxwell Blackwood…but you may call me…the Black Widow." She said calmly, her eyes narrowing under her veil.

"OK, this girl has issues…I'm gonna guess Severe Depression?" said Firebird, guessing what was wrong with her.

"I think that could be it…and let me guess, Widow: You used your technician degree to make these robot suits for your new suitors to make them into…what? Bodyguards?" asked Batwoman, curious.

"They wanted me to forget about my dear Max…he was the only man I'll ever love…and these…MEN insult me by trying to make me forget about him? I will not have that. You hear me? I WILL NOT HAVE THAT!" said Black Widow as there was a creaking ahead

"Ah crap…" said Batwoman, not liking this. Tarantula broke free from the Bolas as he put back on his helmet, as if not in his own free will, as two more people came out: One out of a trapdoor wearing dark brown and black armor and blue eyes, but one was lanky looking and had long, robotic legs keeping him up in the air with silver and brown armor and red eyes.

"OK, this girl REALLY doesn't want to date…makes sense why she isolated herself in her dead husband's place." Said Firebird, glaring at the trio of cyborgs.

"Trap Door, Tarantula, Daddy Longlegs. DESTROY THEM!" she commanded as the three cybernetic men moved forward.

"Ready?" Batwoman asked as she stood beside Firebird, who nods back as the two got out small gray spheres and slammed them down, creating a giant smokescreen, making the three look confused.

"OK, activating Alternate Vision." Firebird said as her goggles glowed yellow while Batwoman's eyeholes glowed violet, shining in the smoke as they saw them. "Gotta love how these goggles can see through smoke."

"Yep." Said Batwoman as she grabbed jumped back as she says "Get an EMP grenade ready. This place has to be completely wired."

"Got it." Said Firebird as she looked through her belt and picked up a strange-looking sphere before jumping back as Batwoman grabbed out two spheres and threw them out, causing the two to hit Tarantula before a line went towards Daddy Longlegs and Trapdoor, causing the two to slam into them.

"OK. I'll go for Widow. Shut this place down." Said Batwoman as she ran ahead, but Daddy Longlegs' upper left leg came out and slashed at her, making her yell out as she grabbed her left arm, glaring darkly at him.

"I hope you can survive that…you will have at least 9 hours until that poison kills you." .but that doesn't mean it won't affect your body. Side affects include lapses in vision, a limp in the infected area, and sooner or later, a form of paralysis in the whole body about half-way through the time." Black Widow said with a chuckle, as Batwoman's eyes widen in shock.

"Go! I'll take care of this." Said Firebird, as Batwoman turned to her as the smoke began to clear. "Just get out of here, auntie…please." She whispered, as Batwoman read her lips and nods, holding her arm as she stumbled ahead, groaning a bit.

Tarantula got up as he asks "What are you gonna do with that, little girl?"

"This." Said Firebird as she threw the grenade down, causing a giant burst of electrons to fill the air, causing all the machines in the room to begin to spark, causing the men too freeze up as their suits began to shut down, as did the projector.

"Wha-what did you do?" asked Trapdoor, shocked as the trio couldn't move.

"Don't worry, you'll be OK. ONCE you tell me if you have an antidote for the poison you gave my aunt." She said, grabbing Tarantula's head. "Got one?"

"Uh…" Tarantula began, not sure how to answer that as Firebird's eyes-only narrowed under her goggles. "Miss Blackwood has it! She said that we couldn't get out of this suit if we wanted to live!"

"So it's a life support?" asked Firebird. "Just be happy that the EMP only last about an half-hour than…more then enough time for Batwoman to take out your 'mistress'."

(Meanwhile, in the upper levels of Blackwood manor)

"Come on! Come on! Work you stupid thing!" said Black Widow, slamming her hand on the pitch-black computer screen, growling as she was in a room full of darkness…and it appeared to be the Master Bedroom with a very large bed, but conforted into a makeshift cave with many different webbing, clearly from different spiders living in cages alongside the walls.

"WOW…most depressed ladies get pet cats, but you have gotten a whole new level of weird." Said a voice as Black Widow turned to see Batwoman glaring at her in the darkness, her eyeholes piercing through the darkness with it's pitch-white coloring.

"Batwoman…so why are you here?! You here too take me away from my home? Like all others wanted me to do!?" Black Widow asked, grabbing a near by item; a fire poker from the fireplace near her computer.

"No, calm down Mrs. Blackwood." Batwoman said calmly, trying to hide a cringe from the toxin in her system, as the woman glared at her, panting a bit as Batwoman continued. "Listen, you need help. You need to get out of this house, get some help."

"No…no…I will not leave…I will not ABANDON MY MAXWELL!" she screamed as she ran over, flailing the poker around, making Batwoman jump back.

"Mrs.! Blackwell! Calm! DOWN!" Batwoman said as she used the spikes on her right glove to block off the Poker before kicking the woman away, causing her to yell out as her poker flew out of her hand, falling into the ground as Black Widow panted, glaring at her.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Black Widow as Batwoman, surprised, was shoved against a wall.

"…You know, while I have no problem with this sort of situation, I rather NOT have it between me and some psycho." Batwoman said in a joking tone before headbutting her, making the woman yell out as she backed up. "Gotta love how cowls are hard, huh?"

Do not joke with me! GET OUT!" yelled Black Widow as she threw a wild barrage of punches, but Batwoman blocked most of them off, cringing at the few that were getting her.

"You've been inside too long: Your body is lanky, your form is predictable and also…" Batwoman then kneed the woman in the stomach before punching her, causing her too falls onto the ground, groaning a bit. "…You have REALLY bad mood swings, which makes you sloppy."

"Kate!" said a voice as Batwoman turned to see Firebird coming in. "I know where the antidote is! Come on!" she said as she went towards a chair, as the bat-themed heroine groaned as she began to slump down against a wall.

"Where is it?" asked Batwoman, groaning as she felt like the room was starting to spin now.

"It's behind her portrait of her husband." Said Firebird as she removed the picture, revealing a safe. She then noticed it had a four-digit code as she got out a bottle of fingerprint dust as she began to sprinkle it, revealing the following numbers had fingerprint marks on it: 1. 2. 6. And 0.

"…OK, it has to be something important to her for her to chose specific numbers…think…what can be the combo?" asked Batwoman with a groan as she noticed a book near by; a book full of newspaper clippings. She stumbled over and picked it up with her good arm. "Try this."

Firebird nods as she opened the book and saw that one of the first last pages was a newspaper that read 'Blackwell Heir dies of tragic Death at the age of 28 a week in his Honeymoon." She then saw one the date of the death: October 26th.

"OK…I got it." Said Firebird as she pressed a few buttons in this order: 1. 0. 2. 6. The safe beeped as she opened it, revealing a bottle full of pinkish fluid and a syringe as she got it out. "Why she made this, I'll never know."

"Guess she wanted to make sure that…ugh…she could fix herself up if she got sick from their poison…guess she doesn't have any suicidal thoughts…bu with how she acted when I entered, she went nuts." Said Batwoman.

"So I take it it's a form of Bipolar disorder?" asked firebird as Batwoman only chuckled as Firebird ripped part of the curtain and began to wipe the wound.

"I think you hang out with Batman more than I do…" said Batwoman with a chuckle as Firebird just smirked as she got out the syringe, wiping it first.

"Cross your fingers." Said Firebird as she stuck it into her arm and injected it into her, making the woman cringe a bit as she flexed her fingers.

"Something tells me this will take awhile to take full affect…" she said with a groan as the teen tied the crude bandage around her arm as Batwoman walked over and got out a pair of red and black handcuffs before slapping them onto Black Widow's wrists.

"Want me to call up Gordan?" asked Firebird as Batwoman nods, agreeing.

"Get the antidote to the guys downstairs though. They were just puppets in this psycho's messed up mind." Batwoman said as she glared down at the out cold woman.

(Later at Kane Manor. 22:05)

"Ugh…THAT was exhausting…" Batwoman said with a groan as she walked over to a closet and pressed some buttons on a wall, making a female standee as she began to take off the armor, revealing she wore a white tank top and a pair of slacks under her armor as she removed her mask, which was attached to a wig and put on the head of the standee as she looked in the mirror.

Before where Batwoman was is a young woman, no older than late 20s to early 30s, with neck length red hair, dark green eyes, a white tank top, a pair of slacks and a noticeable tattoo on her right arm: the insignia of the Green Berets.

She sighed as she rubbed a star that was on the back of her neck, sighing a bit as she walked over to a bed room as a groan is heard as she smiled. "Hey Rene." The woman said with a smile as she walked towards the bed and pecked the Hispanic cop on the head, making her groan.

Rene rolled over, looking at her with her dark brown eyes. She wore what looked like a black sleeping top and a pair of shorts, groaning a bit as she sat up, looking at her with fuzzy eyes as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kate? Ugh…you know I was worried about you, right?" Asked Rene, smiling a bit as the two women gave each other a kiss. "What the hell happened there?" she points the cut on her arm, which she retied after taking off her costume.

"That was a battle scar. I've been through worse from my dad's training." Said Kate as René sighs, rolling her eyes at this. "What? I did."

"Come on, I'm disinfecting that." Rene said, dragging her ahead. "No arguments, just come on."

"Alright, sweetie." She said in a teasing tone as Rene just chuckled a bit as the two women smiled at each other.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Rene asked, smiling at the tired vigilante, as she shrugged.

"Hmm…wait until later and I'll give you some ideas." Kate said with a wink as the two went to fix up the wound and soon went to bed afterwards.

Not to far away, in his black and gray armor stood Batman himself, looking down at the manor from afar, a faint look of a smile on his face before heading off. "I guess I can trust that girl with keeping Gotham safe while I am away."

End of One-Shot

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and this is the first of many. In my main Justice League of America: Golden age of Heroes series will be the next arc. I hope you enjoyed it and will check out the poll to help me decide who shall go next after Jonah, who is the planned next one-shot. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
